


[Podfic] More Tea?

by greedy_dancer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), RED (2010), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Community: halfamoon, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "More Tea?" by seren_ccd, part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III. </p><p>Author's summary: <i>Good friends go to your funeral. Fabulous friends offer you employment. Over tea. James Bond/RED crossover..</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] More Tea?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More tea?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576417) by [seren_ccd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seren_ccd/pseuds/seren_ccd). 



> This podfic was made for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). Follow the link to discover the 10+ hours of Awesome Ladies read by 60+ Awesome Podficcers!
> 
> Thanks to seren_ccd for permission to record and to paraka for hosting. Anthology cover by bessyboo. 
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought! :)

**Podfic info** : Skyfall, RED; Female M & Victoria Winslow gen, 0:04:22, spoilers for Skyfall. 

**Download MP3 (right click, "save as"):** [More Tea?](http://bit.ly/ZSqnIF)

**Stream podfic** : 


End file.
